


Ghost of You

by xlunasxgrisx



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of Sylar, Brotherly Affection, Depression, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Minor Violence, Nightmare, No Incest, Not Incest, Short, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlunasxgrisx/pseuds/xlunasxgrisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams aren't always what they appear to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of You

“Come on Pete. You got this.” coached Nathan as he was about to pitch to his 10 year old brother. It was a beautiful day to take his brother to the park for a few coaching lessons. The sky was a perfect shade of blue and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. The gentle wind caressing the flushed cheeks of the younger boys. 

“Nathan, I’m tired.” whined Peter. He sagged his shoulders as he let the end of the bat meet the ground. “Can we go home now?” The young boy pouted.

“Come on Pete. Just a couple more.” Urged Nathan who smiled encouragingly at his little brother.

Peter sighed heavily and lazily picked up his bat. “Ok.”

“Straighten up.” Nathan nagged. “I’ll buy you ice cream afterwards. How’s that?”

A smile spread across Peter’s face. “Alright!” He straightened up quickly waiting for Nathan’s pitch.

Nathan smiled at Peter’s newly found enthusiasm. “Alright, ready?” Peter nodded eagerly. “Alright here it comes.” He threw a curve ball in Peter’s direction and the younger boy swung and missed.

“Ugh Nathan!” Peter exasperatedly let out. He tossed his bat on the ground, along with his helmet. “I don’t want to play with you anymore!” He folded his arms across his chest.

Nathan laughed slightly and walked over to his little brother. “Lighten up, Pete.” He placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder, but Peter shrugged it off.

“No, you don’t play fair!”

Nathan knelt down in front of his younger brother. “In a game, Pete, the ball isn’t going to come at you how you want it to. That’s just not how it works.”  


Peter turned his back against his brother and pouted slightly. 

Nathan placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “In life, you have to be prepared for the unexpected.” 

Chills ran down Peter’s spine. _That’s not Nathan’s voice_. He quickly spun around and there stood Sylar in front of him smiling devilishly. The scenery around them suddenly changing to a dark abyss. “What’d you do to my brother!” 

“I killed him.” replied Sylar heartlessly. He stepped aside and revealed Nathan’s cold dead body. Blood seeping from his neck and collecting into a puddle on the ground. Sylar's guttural laugh echoed in Peter's ears and throughout the eternal abyss.

xxx

“Nathan!” Peter called out as he awoke with a jerk. He was drenched in sweat and was panting heavily. He sat up and took several deep breaths. _That was just a dream_... He cradled his face in his hands. _It was just a dream_... He took several moments to compose himself. _It’s been two years_... _Why am I still having these dreams?_

There wasn’t a day that went by that Peter didn’t think about Nathan, and his heart ached every single time. They didn’t exactly win the siblings of the year award, but they were still brother’s at the end of the day. Tied by blood for the rest of their lives. No matter what obstacles and hardships that came their way, nothing would tear them apart, and nothing truly did despite the lies and betrayals, they were still brothers.

Every day that went by, Peter resented himself more and more. If only he was faster, if only he was stronger, maybe just maybe, he would have been able to defeat Sylar and prevent Nathan’s death, but he was helpless to do so. Peter was always helpless.

No matter how desperately Peter tried to save the world around him, nobody was saving him. Nobody saved him from the overwhelming depression that was slowly swallowing him up as the days past. There was nobody to look after him anymore. The only person that ever took an interest in Peter’s overall wellbeing was Nathan, and now he was gone. Peter was on his own.

Fresh tears began to form in the crevices of his eyes. “I would do anything to have you back Nathan...” he said out loud softly to himself. “I am so sorry.” He let the tears roll freely down his face as he let the relentless sorrow consume him once more. _I miss you, Nathan_.


End file.
